


Freedom to Choose: Access, Denied

by TheGodsQuill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gang, Guns, Mafia AU, Modern Day Setting, Morals, Violence, family trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsQuill/pseuds/TheGodsQuill
Summary: How could one girl choose between saving her family or her life?





	Freedom to Choose: Access, Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Oof here’s another big death chungus one. I feel like I’m only writing about people killing other people lol

They told her that she would be in and out by the end of the night. The mission was generic. Infiltrate the rival gang’s base, kill the interim leader, then say adieu to all the problems that plagued Maisie.

Maisie was simply a soldier for Them. She wasn’t experienced enough to be a squad leader, and doubted the They knew who she was. That is, until They found her and ordered her to commit her first murder. They said her family would face severe punishment if she was unable to perform this arduous task. 

As we can see, poor Maisie didn’t have much of a choice. She didn’t want to do this—kill someone else even if they were on the opposite side. Would she be able to face the moral dilemma that would follow, or would she call into a perilous pit of depression that had tormented so many of her coworkers, causing them to go numb to human emotions?

Maisie’s hands shook as she scaled the side of the building to reach the apex. They had offered to get her a bogus pass so that she could simply take the elevator up to the top office, but she had denied it, saying that she didn’t want to be recognized.

Now, as we can observe, Maisie simply hadn’t used her pensive mind and made a shoddy decision.

Eventually, she made it to the top. Wind whipped her hair around her face as she scrambled into the building through an unlocked window. Maisie looked down at her hands, wincing as she noticed how red and blistered they had become from her perilous climb.

She quickly shook them out, then jumped up and down to dispose of any leftover nerves. Then, after saying a quick prayer to the universe, Maisie walked down the hall to a mysterious, black, onyx door. 

As her feet silently padded along the floor, she couldn’t help but notice how exorbitant the art decorating the walls was. Maisie paused for a moment to gaze at a garish painting. And that, dear reader, is when our protagonist made her terribly momentous mistake.

Suddenly, a click of a safety being released was heard behind Maisie. She flinched and slowly turned around, holding her hands up. As she gazed into the silver barrel of the gun, an odd sense of relief inundated her. 

Maisie could give in right now, allow this opposing soldier to take her life and free her from her family’s hazardous decisions of joining this terrible gang. Or, she could follow Their orders and fight back. However, she, like we all, wasn’t given the freedom to choose as a loud bang filled her ears.

Suddenly, it felt like she was underwater. Almost in slow motion, her body fell to the  
ground, a deep crimson staining the area of tacky rug around her head. She watched with dull eyes as her killer walked away, her footsteps echoing through her dying mind. 

As if the universe were taunting her, Maisie’s thoughts quickly flicked to the happy memories she had of her family. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be hurt by higher ups because of her inability to finish a mission. 

Opening her mouth and letting out a small trickle of blood, Maisie breathed her last and went limp against the floor.


End file.
